videogamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Manual: Super Paper Mario
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Story and Characters Princess Peach and Bowser are getting married?! Well, Princess Peach has been kidnapped yet again! As soon as they hear the news, Mario and Luigi charge over to Bowser's castle. Strangely enough though, Bowser doesn't know anything about it. Instead, the mysterious Count Bleck makes an appearance with the Princess in his clutches. Summoning a gateway to another dimension, the count sucks Bowser, his minions and even Luigi through. Mario, left all alone, is led to a town between the dimensions by a mysterious butterfly guide called Tippi. It's off to save the Princess! When the unconsious Peach opens her eyes, she realises she's wearing a wedding dress. And there's Bowser, dressed as a bridegroom... For some reason, they find themselves in the middle of a wedding ceremony! Peach refuses tp say yes until the hypnotic powers of Count Bleck's assistant Nastasia force her to do so, thus unleashing the power of the mysterious Chaos Heart. On top of that, Luigi's attempt to save the Princess sends the story spiralling off down an unexpected turn. Count Bleck is the one behind the wedding. But just what could he be plotting...? Mario With his trademark red shirt, blue dungarees and bushy moustache, Mario is everyone's champion. But could he really be the hero that the legends speak of!? Tippi A Pixl (fairy) who guides Mario and the others. Princess Peach The Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. This time, it looks like she's going to have to marry Bowser! Things aren't looking good! Bowser A terrifying guy bent on world domination. Normally he and Mario are enemies, but this time they're stuck working together... Luigi Mario's brother. After Peach's wedding, his whereabouts are unknown. A world of adventure in another dimension! Wondrous undiscovered worlds and new enemies await Mario and his entourage in this brand new adventure! This world that Tippi has led him to is completely and utterly different from the Mushroom Kingdom where Mario's adventures usually take place! Team up with an otherworldly cast of characters to take on this land full of puzzles and challenges! There are lots of bad guys around. Be careful, now... Count Bleck He holds the Dark Prognosticus, which predicts the end of the world, and is trying to use the Chaos Heart to obliterate everything. The Dark Prognosticus: A book predicting everything that will happen in the future, right up to the end of the world. The Chaos Heart: An object created from the two who should never join (Could it mean Peach and Bowser?). It's powerful enough to destroy the worlds. O'Chunks A military strongman working for Count Bleck. He's pledged loyalty to the Count. Dimentio One of Count Bleck's minions. Reminds one of an elusive joker. Nastasia The Count's trusted assistant. She manipulates people with her hypnotic powers. Mimi Count Bleck's minion. She can change shape to look like anyone. A touch on the hysterical side. Getting Started Controls Save the Worlds! In order to save the worlds, Mario must embark on an adventure to find all of the Pure Hearts. Use your friend Tippi's helpful advice and just keep going! Basic Rules SUPER PAPER MARIO is an action-adventure game where you control Mario, Peach and friends. You will gain points and coins by defeating enemies. Collectiong points will allow you to level up, which will increase your HP (Heart Points) and Attack power. There are many stages to explore, and each one has more fearsome enemies than the last, so be sure to level up as you go. 'Clearing a Chapter' Hit the Star Block at the end of a chapter to clear it. 'Game Over' If your HP falls to 0 after touching enemies or spikes, or falling into pits, or sometimes when yuo make the wrong choice in a dialogue selection, your game will end. When your game ends, you will have to continue from your last save point. The Game Screen Basic Actions Pixl Actions Menus What's this? You'll encounter lots of gadgets and devices throughout the game's many stages. Doors, Blocks and other familiar items can be found here in Flipside (p. 22) as well. 'Doors' Doors can be found here and there. They take you to various places within the stages. You can open them by standing in front of them and pressing the Control Pad. There are some doors which won't open without a key though. 'Pipes' Some pipes take you to other pipes, whilst other pipes are used by enemies to hide. Crouch down to enter pipes which point upwards, and jump up to enter ones pointing downwards. 'Blue Switches' Jump on or hit these switches to put things into motion. 'Chest' Chests contain items. You can open them with the Control Pad. '? Blocks' Hit them to receive items. You wo't know in advance which item will appear. 'Flip Blocks' Hit these to flip the block from one dimension to another, and back again. Block-based Items Flipside Flipside is a town located in the space between dimensions. There are plenty of places here that you can spend your coins in. Dimensional Door In the center of Flipside is the Flipside Tower, complete with Dimensional Doors at the top which lead to the various stages. Stages are divided by doors, and indicated by colour. If you use the Return Pipe, this is where you will end up. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Manuals Category:Super Mario Manuals